Meanest Sharptooth
| end=Presumably | voice actor=Frank Welker | }} The "'Biggest, Meanest, Most Ferocious Sharptooth Ever'" is a legendary ''Tyrannosaurus rex who appears in Grandpa Longneck's story in . He bears resemblance to the original Sharptooth and Chomper's father. He also resembles the green sharptooth from the climax of the film. He is said to have fought with the legendary "Lone Dinosaur", and was the meanest of all Sharpteeth. History According to legend, the Sharptooth once came to the Great Valley and attacked a herd of Longnecks. He was about to kill a young one, who got his foot stuck under a stump, when his mother came to save him. Before the sharptooth could clamp his jaws around her neck, the "Lone Dinosaur" showed up to save the two longnecks. The Lone Dinosaur and the Meanest Sharptooth then do battle. During the fight, he was whipped in the back by the Lone Dinosaur's tail. Angered, he tried twice to slash the Lone Dinosaur, failing the first time. He succeeded the second time, slashing the Longneck across his right eye leaving a long scar all the way down his neck. As the Sharptooth began to gain the upper hand, the Lone Dinosaur wrapped his tail around the Sharptooth's legs, sending him crashing into some rocks near the edge of a cliff. As the Sharptooth began to get up, the Lone Dinosaur used his tail to whip him off the cliff, falling to his presumed death. Supposedly, after Saurus Rock rose from the earth, the teeth of the Sharptooth became a ring of tooth-shaped stones around the monolith. He later appears in Littlefoot's sleep story the same night that involved him being the Lone Dinosaur. The sharptooth prepares to kill the mother Longneck from the story, before Littlefoot appears on the scene. He leaps from a ground spike, and lands in front of the sharptooth. He whips it in the foot with his tail, causing it to hop on one foot away from the area in pain. Trivia * Some fans have speculated that the Tyrannosaurus that appears in the climax of the film is the "ghost" of this particular Sharptooth, based on the fact that instead of attacking an Allosaurus intruding on its territory, it turns on Doc and the other Longnecks, and the Allosaurus pays it little notice. ** More evidence is that it appears very close to where the legendary Sharptooth was supposedly killed, and that it very closely resembles it. However, there is no official statement to back up these claims. *** But, the Tyrannosaurus from the climax did not have the same mouth shape as the Meanest Sharptooth. ** It is also been suggested that the Meanest Sharptooth is Sharptooth himself, although this is unlikely, given the amount of time that passed between the Meanest Sharptooth's defeat, which is thought to be around a century, and the original Sharptooth's death in the first film. ** Some even believe the Tyrannosaurus from the climax is ''the Meanest Sharptooth himself, but, again, the time between the Meanest Sharptooth's defeat and the ''Tyrannosaurus attacking in the climax would make this unlikely. **Some fans also speculate that this sharptooth may be Red Claw from The Land Before Time (TV series). The reason being is that Red Claw may have gotten his scar from falling off the cliff. ***But yet again, the time between the battle and the TV series makes this unlikely. * This is the second character in the franchise, after the Plated Sharptooth, that draws blood onscreen, as he scars the Lone Dinosaur with his claws. * This sharptooth's mouth and jaw are much more box-shaped in the first twenty seconds or so of its appearance. Gallery T-Rex.jpg|The Meanest Sharptooth first appears. The Land Before Time VI - The Secret of Saurus Rock.avi snapshot 00.03.26 -2017.05.15 16.59.59-.jpg The Land Before Time VI - The Secret of Saurus Rock.avi snapshot 00.03.39 -2017.05.15 17.00.29-.jpg The Land Before Time VI - The Secret of Saurus Rock.avi snapshot 00.03.59 -2017.05.15 17.01.05-.jpg|The sharptooth approaches a young Longneck, who is stuck. The Land Before Time VI - The Secret of Saurus Rock.avi snapshot 00.04.02 -2017.05.15 17.01.34-.jpg|The sharptooth prepares to kill the Longneck's mother The Land Before Time VI - The Secret of Saurus Rock.avi snapshot 00.04.30 -2017.05.15 17.02.16-.jpg|The Lone Dinosaur vs The Meanest Sharptooth The Land Before Time VI - The Secret of Saurus Rock.avi snapshot 00.04.36 -2017.05.15 17.03.12-.jpg|The sharptooth tries to slash the Lone Dinosaur, but misses The Land Before Time VI - The Secret of Saurus Rock.avi snapshot 00.04.40 -2017.05.15 17.03.21-.jpg|He tries again and succeeds. Vlcsnap-2017-02-15-14h22m14s098.png The Land Before Time VI - The Secret of Saurus Rock.avi snapshot 00.05.03 -2017.05.15 17.05.33-.jpg|The Tyrannosaurus is tripped by the Lone Dinosaur Vlcsnap-2017-02-15-14h22m33s141.png|The Sharptooth collides with a pile of rocks The Land Before Time VI - The Secret of Saurus Rock.avi snapshot 00.05.13 -2017.05.17 16.13.40-.jpg|The Lone Dinosaur towers over the recovering sharptooth The Land Before Time VI - The Secret of Saurus Rock.avi snapshot 00.05.16 -2017.05.15 17.06.25-.jpg|The defeat of the Meanest Sharptooth. Meanest Sharptooth Dream 1.jpg|The Meanest Sharptooth in Littlefoot's sleep story Meanest Sharptooth Dream 2.jpg|The sharptooth is scared by the arrival of Littlefoot. Meanest Sharptooth Dream 3.jpg|Littlefoot lands near the sharptooth Meanest Sharptooth Dream 4.jpg|Littlefoot whips him on the foot with his tail. Meanest Sharptooth Dream 5.jpg|The sharptooth hops away in pain The Land Before Time VI - The Secret of Saurus Rock.avi snapshot 01.08.18 -2017.05.10 22.06.14-.jpg|The Canyon Sharptooth, who is speculated by some to be the Meanest Sharptooth or his ghost Land-before-time6-disneyscreencaps.com-467.jpg Land-before-time6-disneyscreencaps.com-384.jpg Land-before-time6-disneyscreencaps.com-321.jpg Land-before-time6-disneyscreencaps.com-312.jpg Land-before-time6-disneyscreencaps.com-266.jpg Land-before-time6-disneyscreencaps.com-242.jpg Land-before-time6-disneyscreencaps.com-238.jpg Land-before-time6-disneyscreencaps.com-236.jpg References Category:Land Before Time characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters who don't talk Category:Sharptooth Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Twofooters Category:Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock introductions Category:Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock characters Category:Theropods Category:Tyrannosaurs Category:One-Movie only characters Category:Green Characters Category:Dark green Characters Category:Characters with Red eyes